


The Things You Make Me Do

by hernamewasalice



Series: Fluff + Angst [10]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Attempted Seduction, Ben is 26, F/M, Nerdy Ben Solo, Older Man/Younger Woman, Promiscous Rey, Rey is 18, Virgin Rey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:07:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25606339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hernamewasalice/pseuds/hernamewasalice
Summary: Rey's eighteen when she decides she wants to give her virginity to her tutor.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Fluff + Angst [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1622881
Comments: 36
Kudos: 171





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rey is 18, Ben is 26  
> He's been her tutor for 4 years and has never made any advances on her.

Rey's eighteen when she decides she wants to give her virginity to her tutor.

Her friends already had sex at sixteen and seventeen while Rey waited to make sure she made the right choice. She doesn't like using the term "losing your virginity" because she knows the historical context of it and how sexist it was. But anyways she wants to give hers to Ben. Ben's older - like eight years older or something but he's nice and respectful. Rey feels more at peace having her first time with someone she feels safe around and wasn't attached to. He's not her boyfriend or her best friend - he's just Ben. It all works out since in a few months she's going to graduate high school and leave to college in the summer so she doesn't have to see him again.

Rey had a boyfriend before but the idea of giving it to that guy didn't feel right to her. She's seen a pattern of high school boys losing interest in a girl after they get what they want and girls being heartbroken about it. Rey didn't want to put herself through that. She has a best friend - his name was Finn but she knows he likes her despite the fact he keeps denying it. She doesn't want to mess things up since she just likes him as a friend.

Her friends think she's crazy choosing Ben.

"You can really get him in trouble Rey," Jannah warned her for the millionth time.

"I'm eighteen now," Rey reminded her.

Jannah bit her lip. She thought for a moment of trying to lightly explain how super problematic this idea was. "Yeah but he's been your tutor for like _four_ years. I'm not sure how the whole legal system works but I'm sure he can be charged for grooming."

"He's never done anything to me but I'm sure he wants to." Ben was older but he was still a guy and Rey was sure he would want free sex.

Rose frowned. "He's really old Rey. And he's not that good looking either."

"I kinda like that about him. It makes it easier not getting hurt."

Rose and Jannah looked at one another.

"Rey," Jannah began, pursing her lips. "We know you're scared of getting close to someone but I don't think this solution will solve anything."

"I just want to get my first time over with. That's all."

"There's nothing wrong with waiting for the right guy," Rose said.

Rey frowned. "I see it happen all the time. You think it's the right person but the chances of that person being the one you end up with is slim. I don't want to regret giving it to someone if it happens it doesn't work out. I don't want to take that risk. I rather have my first time with someone that I don't have feelings for."

Rose sighed and shook her head. "Oh Rey."

* * *

Having sex with Ben wouldn't be a problem. The apartment was always empty because Unkar worked all day and getting drunk at night with his friends at a bar. Since Unkar's always away, she's able to order things online without worrying about her packages being opened. She's been buying cute clothes over the course of a month and a half. Like tight low cut shirts and short skirts and lacy underwear.

Today she decides to finally have the courage to wear one of the things she's got. She puts on a cotton gray tank dress that was form fitting that had the thinnest spaghetti straps. It was short too and the fabric was thin so it will ride up easily. She decides not to wear a bra today so he can get her attention. It's a pretty dress. She's not going to try to fuck him today or anything. She kinda wants to tease him with wearing skimpy things for a week or two before asking him if he wants to do stuff. She just wants to get him horny first for a while so maybe he'll warm up to the idea of it.

Rey puts on a light weight cardigan and some tinted Chaptsick. She's the only one in her friend group that's not comfortable with wearing makeup. She's watched a hundred makeup tutorials but could never do it right. She doesn't think her face is meant for makeup.

Ben's a nice guy. He's never done anything to her out of the years she's known him. He's never touched her or flirted with her and for some strange reason it makes her want him to do those things.

* * *

The second Rey opens the door for him she can hear him mutter "holy shit" underneath his breath. Rey smiles and pretends not to notice. The dress did have a low neckline and showed a lot of her legs. He's never seen her dress like that before either. He's turning pink already and it makes relax. He's not bad looking but he isn't good looking either. Ben's pale and lanky. He has long and sharp angular features with long dark hair and dark eyes. Jannah and Rose always tell her that he looks like a vampire or Professor Snape but Rey doesn't see it. He just looks like a nerd to her with his thin wire frame glasses and nose that takes a majority of his face.

He's tall too and it occurred to Rey that he probably can see down her dress right now. She doesn't mind though.

"Hi," she greets him, smiling the same as ever. "I didn't have time to make us a snack so I'll order food for us when we're hungry."

"Okay," he said, staring at the floor. His hands are stuffed into the pockets of his jeans.

They go to her room because they always do homework there. Unkar has nothing but crap on the dining room table and Rey's not allowed to touch it. Ben goes straight to helping her with her most hated subject. Science. She did well in all the other subjects but science was a foreign subject to her. She can tell Ben's trying not to look at her nipples but he is every now and then.

Seeing him all flustered made her surprisingly calm. Rey doesn't know but she was. She's never showed this much skin before and yet she wasn't embarrassed. Ben's familiar to her and she knows he won't do anything to her. In between the session she goes back and forth with crossing and uncrossing her legs. She notices every time he looks at her thighs when she does that. He's never looked at her like this before ever - like a woman and not some gangly teen.

She's aware of every time he puts his hands in his pockets. She knows what he's doing. He's discretely tugging down his jeans to hide the swell. Rey wonders how big it was. She's sure it's large because he's massive as it is.

* * *

There was something exhilarating trying to seduce someone. It was like a game to her seeing how far she can get away with things. She loved watching this large older man try not to gawk at her. But he does every time. He doesn't say anything about her sudden change of style. But Rey knows why though. Ben doesn't want to be rude or come off like a creep.

A part of her is waiting for him to snap and slam her on her desk and fuck her. Rey's sure Ben's not a virgin. He's twenty six and she's certain he had sex at least once by now. She can tell he hasn't had sex in a while too by the way his gaze drifts and his voice cracks.

Ben's kinda cute when he's nervous.

She knows that sex is going to hurt but she's sure it won't with him. Rey doesn't know why but she feels it in her bones. She's bought lube just in case though, just in case he's really big. He has to be big. His hands are large and he barely fits in her chair. Today she's wearing a bra for the first time in two weeks but it's an open cup bra though. She likes it because it gives her tiny breasts some lifting without any unnecessary coverage. She likes her nipples poking through. She has on a white T shirt on and a high waisted floral skirt.

The shirt was sheer and skin tight.

Rey can tell Ben likes her breasts by the way he keeps involuntarily licking his lips.

She wonders how he'll react if she took off her shirt. Will he try to ignore it or address it? Will he maybe try to touch her? Or will he get mad and threaten to tell Unkar? Her eyes became fixated by the way his Adam's apple throbbed. "Do you want a popsicle?" she asked.

"Yeah," he cleared his throat.

"What flavor do you want?"

"Do you have cherry?"

She smiled at him back. "I do have cherry." Rey walks out of her room to get them each a popsicle. She hands him it as she sat on top of her desk. Ben went still. She waits for him to say something - for him to ask why she was sitting in front of him with her legs barely crossed. But he didn't. This only encouraged Rey do go on with teasing him. Rey began to eat her strawberry popsicle. She took her time, licking it slowly strokes before gradually putting it in her mouth. She's humming nonchalantly and returns back to just licking it.

Rey's never sucked someone off before either so he's going to be her first. She's watched porn though so she has a general idea of what and what not to do. She can tell Ben is getting turned on right now by how dark his eyes were getting and how much he was pulling at the collar of his shirt.

Ben's not even eating his popsicle, he's just sitting there dumbly. The ice is melting down his hand. She wants to lick his fingers clean.

"What's wrong?" she asked, pushing up his glasses.

"Nothing. I'm just having a headache today."

Rey got off the desk and sits on his lap. "Are you getting sick?" she asked. She touched his forehead to feel his temperature then. She takes her time, feeling his face while still eating her popsicle. He's clean shaven like always but he has some stubble. She likes it, seeing the little imperfections on this well groomed man. She can feel it, the swell in his pants. She hear him breathing heavily. She's hoping he'll grab her by her waist but he doesn't. Ben wasn't like that. "You feel fine."

She gets right back on to the desk to finish her frozen treat.

* * *

Ben's not like the boys at her school. He was older and put together. He's not like her ex who asks for head after they kiss for half a minute. Ben was polite and respectful. He doesn't say a word about her clothes or flirty behavior. And he doesn't ask for sex either throughout the two weeks. Yes he gets turned on but he still treats her the same. He doesn't try to make a move on her. It makes her nervous now to propose the idea.

Maybe he just sees her as some kid who's experimenting with her wardrobe.

Jannah keeps telling her to give up on the idea.

Rey's not ready to give up yet. The idea of it - going to college a virgin scares her. She doesn't want to give it to some immature boy who's going to break her heart. She rather give it to someone she knows for a fact was a good person and that will be that. Just a one time thing, no strings attached.

She's sitting beside him, trying desperately to listen to what he's saying but she can't. All she could think about was how to approach the whole ordeal. She's sure that even if he wasn't attracted to her, he'll still do it to spare her feelings. He's a nice guy and not those fake entitled nice guys. She's certain he'll be happy to be her first so he can make sure she won't have a bad experience. She keeps thinking about all the different ways to say it but all sounded so brash and crude.

She thinks about it, kissing him midsentence. Ben was smart but sometimes he can go on and on with things. She kinda wants to get him off-guard for it would be funny. She thinks about being a little forward but she doesn't want to make him uncomfortable. Rey wants sex with him but she doesn't want to pressure him.

How was one suppose to go about this?

Rey exhaled as he kept going on and on about the subject. She usually likes hearing Ben talk but for the last two weeks all she can think about was sex. "Ben?" she interrupted.

"Yeah?" he cleared his throat. He pushed up his thin wire frame glasses. She watched his curls bounce from the little movement. He just cut his hair this week, it's short and at his ears.

Her heart skipped a beat. "Nothing."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love this Rey so much. She's precious, she must be protected at all times.

It hurts the first time and Rey ends up crying. Not bawling out her eyes crying but she does tear up a lot. Her friends weren't kidding when they said it hurts like hell. She was mainly trembling from being squashed by him. Ben apologizes and stops altogether before finishing. He covers her up in her blanket and wipes her runny nose with his discarded shirt. "I'm sorry," he tells her.

Rey couldn't help but to giggle. "Your glasses are fogged up still. You look funny." He has a little press marks on his face from his glasses from being all close to her. His hair is disheveled and she's pretty sure her hair was a mess too. He's sweaty too and his nose looks all greasy to her. She adjusted his glasses that were lopsided. "There."

He exhaled and gives her a slight smile. This girl was trouble, terribly young but sweet. "Are you alright? I didn't mean to hurt you -

"I'm alright," she nodded quickly, sniffling.

Ben bit his lip. "I can't believe we did that," he mumbled as he smoothed out her hair. He didn't even get to finish with how much she was shaking and crying. He doesn't even know what came over him to ignore his better judgement. Everything was all a blur. First she initiated it and then he's pulling down her shirt.

"I'm sorry we didn't get to finish," she sniffled again.

"It's alright " - he paused as the girl snuggled against him. Ben sighed. Did he just really had sex with her? "First times are always horrible." He's smelled of sweat and precum and he hates it. "Sorry I couldn't give you a nice experience."

She shakes her head, clinging on to his arm. "I liked the kissing part," she tells him with a chipper tone. "And touching."

 _Oh, Rey._ She was so innocent. Ben kisses her forehead. "I liked that too," he said lightly. He never had a girl kiss the tip of his cock before. It caught him off guard but it was cute.

"Was I bad?" she asked, covering half her face with the blanket.

He laughs and shakes his head. "Never." Not even when she hid when she saw his cock aroused. Not even when he had to coax her to suck it. "I enjoyed it - I hope you did too." Ben pulled down the blanket and gave her an assuring smile. She blushes in response. _Oh, Rey._ Such a forward and yet timid girl. She was so surprised and embarrassed when he ate her out. She kept insisting him not to because she was insecure about that area so he had to persuade her by proceeding on and showing her how pleasurable it was. She has no idea how long he wanted to taste her.

"Yeah I did until it went inside of me."

Ben chuckled. He puts on his boxers first before getting a towel. He wets the towel first before going in between her legs.

"What are you doing?" Rey asked. She pulls the blanket down to cover herself.

He lifts up the blanket again. "I'm cleaning you off, don't worry. Just relax." Ben watches as her face grew hot and gently swats her hand away. "It's the least I can do after the privilege of being your first." He wants to take care of her because she's clearly not okay. Her senses are shot. "It's okay, relax Rey." She's such a bleeder but he doesn't comment on that. He doesn't want her to feel more embarrassed. It was normal.

Rey bit down on her lip to stay quiet. She wants to curl up into a ball and die. She didn't know how personal sex can be.

"I'm really happy that I get to be your first," he tells her. He takes his time cleaning her. He keeps his gaze on her to keep her distracted as he touched her clit ever so often. "I really care about you Rey and you deserve someone who treats you well."

* * *

Wise men would be concerned about the ethical issues of deflowering a young girl, but right now Ben's more worried about her. It's in the back of his mind that he can get in trouble but he's mainly focused on making sure she was okay. He takes her out for some food after they get cleaned up. He gets her some hot wings and fries because she's wants that. He keeps his hands on her to comfort her. The last thing he wants is to be a regret to her.

"I could have been better," he rubs his temples. "I just got scared seeing you in pain."

Rey nibbled on her hot wing. Ben smiled and was about to wipe her face with a napkin but he stops himself. He's not sure if she wants him to touch her. She made it clear that it was a one time thing. "It's alright. I already knew how much it was going to hurt - I just didn't know how much it was going to hurt."

A thought appeared before him. "It takes several times for your body to get used to it," Ben said in a scientific manner. "If you want we can have sex a couple more times" - _to break her in, he wanted to say but doesn't_ \- "so you will have the desired experience."

She perks up like the little precious girl she was. "Would you really be willing to do that for me?"

Ben smiled lightly, but found himself suppressing a smirk.

* * *

He works from home as a graphic designer, had been since he graduated years back. He liked freelancing and control of his own hours but it gets lonely. That's why he picked up the side job tutoring. Ben used to tutor several kids at a time but once he met Rey, he was unable to have patience for anyone else but her. Everything she did was endearing to him. He really doesn't need the side job for extra money, he likes spending time with her.

It makes him sad to know that she's going to graduate soon and move away. He just wants to keep her but he knows he can't. She has so much ahead of her. He's more than grateful that he gets to be her first and not some boy who'll break her heart. He's really going to miss seeing her smile and hearing her voice.

Ben pulls her close to him after sex to cuddle, every time. He holds her tight and firmly to show her how strong he was. A part of him wants to just keep her all to himself but he knows that's not what Rey wants. There will be many men more qualified that will want her and he doesn't blame her. But she's giggling as he kisses her - maybe she's happy enough with him.

She's a very generous girl. She always dresses up for him and eager to try new things. He should really do his work and tutor her so her grades won't slip. But it's really hard now. Rey gets him easily distracted and likes being touched. And Ben wants to please her. Maybe he should just let her fail but he knows she's too smart to let herself do that.

"How was that?" he asked her, pressing a wet kiss on her throat.

She squealed and it only invites him to be more rough with her. "It was better, didn't hurt as much but still hurt." She proceeds to explain to him parts that she liked and didn't liked from this session.

Ben nodded. "Noted." He's considering in being bad at sex to keep having sex with her.

* * *

Her friends know and they aren't taking it well. Jannah and Rose are convinced that Rey's going to get hurt. She has to go over it to them that she won't but they never listen. "Face it girl, you clearly _like_ him," Jannah emphasized.

Rey shook her head. "No, I don't."

"I don't think he's a nice guy like you say he is," Jannah shook her head in disgust.

"Agreed," Rose nodded.

"He's really manipulative. He's been convincing you to sleep with him on a regular basis!" Jannah frowned. "You said it was going to be a one time thing."

"It was supposed to," Rey clarified. "But you know that it takes a few tries to get used to it."

Jannah rolled her eyes. "You've been fucking him for like a month! You should be used to it by now."

"We're only looking out for you," Rose said. "We're not okay that he's completely okay with you leaving soon."

Rey blinked. "What does that even mean?"

Rose and Jannah looked at each other and sighed. "He's using you!" they both said. "And we know you. You're going to get attached but he doesn't want anything serious."

"I'm okay with that. My plan was to never be serious with him. You can have sex with someone without being in a relationship."

Jannah bit her lip. "Yes you can but you deserve better than that."

* * *

She keeps thinking about what her friends told her. Does she like him? No, Rey would know if she did. Besides, she was going to go away soon and long distance never works. But Rey keeps asking herself the same question - how would she feel once it was over? She's sure she will be fine. Her friends cared for her but they are overprotective.

But she will miss him no matter what. She's not talking about sex, she's going to miss having him around. She's known Ben for four years and he's been the most constant thing in her life. Ever. Rey knows Unkar longer but Ben was the most reliable. She can always count on him being there and remembering her birthday.

Rey stared at the tickets in her hand. School gave all the seniors graduation tickets two months early so the families can prepare and mark it on their calendars. Each student was given six tickets. Rey only needs one and she's stuck with an extra one. The other four she's going to give to Rose and Jannah since they have bigger families than her. She's considering about asking Ben to go even though he's not her friend or a relative. Will it be too weird asking him?

No, it wouldn't, she assured herself. Ben would like to go. He's into stuff like that.

She doesn't know why she's nervous asking though.

Maybe it's because Unkar might suspect something. But Rey doesn't have many adult figures in her life and she thinks Unkar will be okay. Unkar's indifferent to Ben. He doesn't hate or like Ben. He just sees Ben as extra help. She feels her phone vibrate. Ben. Rey exhaled and tucked away the tickets in her folder. She has time to ask him but not now. She's not ready.

She puts on her cardigan before letting Ben inside the apartment.

Her heart is beating fast today for some reason. Maybe she's getting sick. "Hi," she said, her fingers curling into her hands. She's happy to see him but sad at the same time. In two months, she's going to move away. She wished he can go with her but the dorm is much too small for an extra person. Especially for a giant.

Ben smiles at her, nervously adjusting his glasses.

Rey grins. He's such a dweeb. "Come in."

They try to do some work before fooling around. _Emphasis_ on the word _try._ You can't really blame Rey when he's always touching her thighs and you can't really blame her when she's in the mood to sit on his lap. He's currently feeling her up right now as they were at her desk. Ben's lecturing as he does this but all she could focus on was his hand groping her breasts. She's wearing a periwinkle blue wired bralette with no padding underneath her shirt. He's feeling her up nicely, squeezing her breast and flicking her nipple with pressure because there was nothing in the way.

She bit her lip to refrain from making a sound. Rey tries to keep herself distracted from jumping into his lap and kissing him like crazy. She stared at the study material but everything's blurry. Rey whimpered and tries to think of something else to keep her occupied. She can do this, go a few minutes without fooling around. All she could think about were Jannah and Rose.

"I got asked out to prom today," Rey announces. It's a total lie but she's feeling impulsive for some reason.

Ben smiled. "That's nice."

Her heart skipped a beat. That's not the reaction she's expecting. It doesn't help that he's touching her still as if nothing happened.

"Isn't it kinda early for people to ask each other to prom though?"

"Yeah but the guy says he wanted to ask me early just in case," she explained.

"Finn?"

Rey grimaced. She can totally see Finn trying to ask her out soon. Finn doesn't get that she just wants to be friends. He's a nice guy and all but he's really dumb and doesn't get it even when Jannah gave him the talk. "Yeah. Finn."

"Did you say yes?" Ben asked as he scooted closer to her. He's slipping his hand underneath her skirt.

"I said no." She wanted to lie but something in her doesn't.

"Good." Her eyes lit up as he said those words. "I'm sure someone better will ask you out," Ben added.

Rey immediately stood up. "Don't you care if someone tries to ask me out?"

"Of course I do. I want the person to be a nice boy."

"My friends were right about you! You don't care about me!" She feels her eyes burning. She knows she sounds like a kid but she doesn't care. She's trying to make him feel jealous but he's not. He's being supportive like a friend and it makes her feel worse.

Ben raised his eyebrow at her. "What are you talking about? Of course I care about you."

"No you don't! You just want to have sex with me. You don't care if a boy asks me out!" she sobbed.

His jaw lowered as he blinked several times. Ben could barely understand her with how much she was crying. "What? Rey slow down," he grabbed her by her shoulders to hold her. "What are you saying?" he couldn't help but to laugh. Yeah she was crying and yelling at him but it was cute. "First take a deep breath and wait until you're calmed down. Okay?"

Reluctantly, she nodded. "You-u " - she hiccupped. Rey blushed. She hates when that happens. She gets hiccups whenever she gets worked up. That hasn't happened to her since she was like twelve.

Ben hushed her, rubbing her back.

"You don't like me," Rey sniffled.

He pressed his lips together but a chuckle slipped.

"You're laughing!" she scowled. "Why are you laughing?"

"Because that's the silliest thing I've ever heard. Of course I like you Rey."

"But not enough for you to want to be with me," she frowned.

"I would love to be with you but you said you wanted this to be nothing serious."

"Well I changed my mind," Rey snapped. She sees his amusement. Without thinking she hid her face underneath the hoodie he was wearing. She couldn't help it, it was second nature. "And if you don't want anything serious with me then we should stop because I'm not okay with it anymore."

"Of course I want something serious with you."

Rey searched for the zipper on his hoodie. She zipped it down slightly and poked her head. She would have gotten out of the hoodie but it was nice and warm. Like a tent. "Really?" she asked in disbelief. This seemed too surreal that this was resolved in an instant. Too simple. Rey's listened to enough Taylor Swift songs and watched plenty of movies to know that romance wasn't this easy.

"Yeah, I do." He zips his hoodie up then, wants to keep her safe. And safe and hidden.

"Then why are you okay with a boy taking me to prom?"

Ben laughed. She was so ridiculous but he already knows that. "Because I'm not some possessive person. You're young and I still want you to experience things. I want you to enjoy your prom - as long as there's nothing funny going on."

"How about when I go to college though?"

"That's not going to be a problem. If you want I'll visit you often."

She peaks her head out again. "Really?"

Ben stroked her hair, fixing it into place. "Really," he says with certainty. He presses a kiss on her head. "If you want I can get a place nearby your college since I work from home. Maybe you can live with me too."

"Really?"

"Really." Ben found a place a few miles from her college the second she told him where she decided to go. He's already signed the lease a while ago and made her a spare key. He's been holding on to the key, waiting for the right moment to proposition her. He hasn't done it yet since he's been waiting for the right time. The last thing he wanted to do was scare her off. His mom always says he can come out a little too strong. He's grateful that he took his mom's advice in waiting for Rey to make the first move first. "I think I can find a place within the next few months," he said, keeping his tone leveled. "I have some time before your semester starts."

"There's no rush." She slips herself out of his hoodie. "I understand it might take a while. And I know it's a lot for someone to uproot their life - and if you change your mind it's okay. I don't mind if we do long distance."

He smiles at her again, petting her head. Oh, Rey. Oh sweet naïve Rey. If only she knew. "I have a feeling I'll find a place soon."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lmao


End file.
